Dudley, l'enfant indigo
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Pourquoi Pétunia s’imagine que son Dudley est si exceptionnel.


Synopsis : oneshot. Pourquoi Pétunia s'imagine que son Dudley est si exceptionnel.

Disclaimer : les livres Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus qu'aucun de leurs personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Dudley, l'enfant indigo_

Nerveusement, Pétunia entra dans le cabinet du psychologue pour enfants chez qui elle avait pris rendez-vous. « Voilà, docteur Secte », dit-elle en s'asseyant, « je m'inquiète pour mon petit Dudley. Enfin, pas moi, sa maîtresse d'école à la maternelle… »

« Vous semblez très émue », constata le docteur en allant fermer la porte, prenant soin de ne pas heurter son faux diplôme au passage.

« Oui, ce que m'a dit cette dame m'a beaucoup choquée. Elle prétend que mon Dudley souffre de problèmes psychologiques. Or, il va parfaitement bien. Pour moi, le problème vient des mères des autres enfants, qui ont tort de se plaindre de lui. »

« De quoi se plaignent ces gens, exactement ? » s'enquit le charlatan.

« Eh bien, on prétend que mon Dudley ne parle pas aux autres enfants sauf pour leur crier dessus, ne veut pas prêter ses affaires et essaie de prendre celles des autres, se conduit comme s'il méritait des privilèges, n'a qu'un seul ami, qui souffrirait des mêmes problèmes… »

« Vous pourriez me décrire votre fils ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria Pétunia. « C'est un enfant très affirmé, très courageux, qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense. Il tient tête à tout le monde, surtout à son imbécile de cousin. Il déteste attendre, dans les files d'attente par exemple, et se roule par terre en hurlant quand on veut l'y obliger. Et il est tellement adorable ! Il me dit 'je t'aime' tout les soirs. Il veut qu'on le gâte sans cesse et ne supporte pas l'injustice, par exemple il hurle quand je donne plus à manger à son père qu'à lui… »

« Je crois que je peux vous rassurer, madame », coupa le docteur. « Votre enfant présente toutes les caractéristiques d'un enfant indigo. »

Pétunia fronça les sourcils. « Non, il a la peau plutôt claire, comme moi… »

« Tout le monde a une aura, madame, dont la couleur varie en fonction de notre nature profonde. Certains enfants naissent avec une aura bleue violacée, ce sont ceux qui possèdent des caractéristiques supérieures, ceux qui sont appelés à changer le monde. Même leur ADN est différent du notre. Quand ils seront plus grands, nous profiterons de leur enseignement. Surtout, il ne faudra jamais le contrarier, madame, car il pourrait alors développer des tendances suicidaires ou meurtrières. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Pétunia, intriguée.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, madame. Des livres ont déjà été écrits sur le sujet. De plus en plus d'enfants indigo naissent dans le monde. Pensez au sentiment d'injustice qu'ils ressentiraient si on ignorait leurs merveilleuses capacités ! On a même prouvé qu'ils peuvent développer des dons surhumains, tels que la télépathie ou la lévitation… »

Pétunia pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir de joie. Son Dudley, un enfant doué ! Mais quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. « Dites-moi, il doit bien tenir cela de quelqu'un, non ? » s'enquit-elle. « Peut-être que je suis moi-même une indigo. »

« Non, Madame. Je peux voir votre aura car j'ai des dons médiumniques, et elle est bleu ciel… »

« Vous êtes medium ? » interrompit Mme Dursley, impressionnée.

« Oui. Je vous vois avec un autre enfant… » déclara-t-il en se préparant à ajouter « _vous aurez un autre enfant un jour_ » si son interlocutrice protestait et disait que Dudley était fils unique.

« C'est vrai », approuva Petunia, « j'ai la charge du cousin de Dursley, puisque ma sœur… » _elle eut un pincement de lèvres en pensant à Lily_ « est morte. »

« Je vois également que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien avec cette sœur », ajouta le faux docteur, à qui ce pincement de lèvres n'avait pas échappé. « Elle s'était montrée injuste envers vous. » Il eut un bref regard vers la mâchoire de cheval de son interlocutrice et ajouta : « les gens la trouvaient plus jolie que vous, ce qui vous faisait beaucoup souffrir. »

Pétunia essuya une larme et soupira. « Inutile de continuer, monsieur, je vois bien que vous êtes medium. Je répands tellement d'ondes de souffrance ? »

« Les gens qui ont une aura bleu ciel possèdent une forte capacité de régénération. Venez me voir pendant plusieurs séances et je vous guérirai de toutes les blessures de votre passé. Toutefois, il est très probable que votre aura ait été indigo à l'origine, mais dans ce cas-là, je dirais qu'une éducation trop restrictive a atrophié vos dons et changé la couleur de votre aura. »

Pétunia s'essuya de nouveau les yeux. Lily et elle avaient toutes deux été des enfants indigo mais comme Lily avait été la plus aimée, elle avait été la seule à pouvoir faire de la magie. Et la pauvre Pétunia avait tellement souffert de la façon dont ses parents lui avaient toujours préféré sa sœur. Quelle injustice !

Eh bien, elle allait tellement gâter son Dudley adoré qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais le même malheur ! « Une chose, docteur », ajouta-t-elle. « La baby-sitter qui garde parfois Dudley dit qu'elle a du mal avec lui parce qu'il lui crache dessus quand elle veut lui faire manger des légumes verts… »

« C'est forcément elle qui a tort », affirma le charlatan d'un ton péremptoire. « Cette jeune fille s'y prend mal avec votre fils car un indigo heureux n'agresse jamais personne. Du reste, ce type d'enfant possède un métabolisme spécial, il n'a pas nécessairement besoin du même régime que les autres enfants. Donnez-lui uniquement les aliments qu'il vous demande, c'est ainsi qu'il grandira le mieux. Je vous propose de lire ce livre très scientifique sur le sujet, il ne coute que vingt livres », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un ouvrage.

« C'est cher ! » protesta la femme.

« Pour vous, ce sera à moitié prix. Et si en plus, vous vous abonnez à Indigo Magazine, ce sera 80% de remise. »

Pétunia signa un chèque et s'essuya les yeux. « Je vais virer cette baby-sitter », murmura-t-elle avec émotion. « Merci, docteur. »

« Une dernière chose : il est fort possible qu'à l'avenir, votre enfant s'ennuie à l'école. Cela n'aura rien d'étonnant car les indigos n'ont pas besoin d'un enseignement classique comme les enfants ordinaires. Un jour, il en saura nettement plus que tous les professeurs qui lui auront fait cours, et ce qu'il saura, il le tiendra des anges. Comme les esprits communs ne voudront pas le croire, par étroitesse d'esprit ou par jalousie, il est primordial que vous preniez toujours son parti, quoi qu'il arrive. Faites cela, pour le salut de l'humanité. »

« Oui, docteur Secte », balbutia la tante d'Harry Potter. Elle régla sa consultation et sortit en chantonnant, aux anges. A partir de ce jour-là, elle gâta son fils au point d'en faire un vrai monstre égoïste et sans cœur, et il fallut des années de bêtise et une rencontre avec un Détraqueur à Dudley avant qu'il recouvre enfin un peu d'humanité et de respect pour autrui.

_La fin !_


End file.
